


Fall Colors

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fall colors, Road Trip, crossroads deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard hunt, Dean takes you on  beautiful road trip, before telling you some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Colors

Trees fly past the window, quick glimpses of green, red , yellow and orange blurring together as you tried to figure out where Dean was taking you.

"Where are we going?" You try again, hoping this time he would answer. You turn your body in the front seat of the black Impala he drove, facing him instead of the scenery flying past. Dean was concentrating on the road, his eyebrows furrowed as he took a turn a little too fast.

Once the Impala was back on a straight part of the road, he glanced at you. "Don't worry, just enjoy the scenery."

He turns his attention back to the road, and you become a little frustrated. You knew that you were both exhausted, the three of you had finished a tough hunt the night before, you were still sore, and Dean had cuts on his face to prove how difficult it had been. 

However, this morning you had woken up to Dean gently shaking your shoulder, whispering in your ear to get ready but not to wake Sam, who was surprisingly still asleep in the bed next to yours.

Excited to spend some alone time, you had quickly pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt,  pulling your hair into a ponytail and following Dean out the door.

Now you were seated next to him, in his Baby, going somewhere but you had no clue where.

"How can I enjoy the scenery when you are driving so fast?" You mumbled, upset that Dean hadn't said much to you since you climbed in the car.

Without saying a word, Dean slowed the Impala down, and you were finally able to notice all the trees along the road. Scooting back near the window, you rolled it down, leaning your head out. There was a crisp feel to the air, and you cuddled deeper into your sweatshirt before you took a deep breath. You were driving up a mountain lane, and there was a distinct smell of fallen leaves and fresh air you couldn't smell anywhere else.

You look over at Dean to see him staring at you, an unreadable expression on his face, his green eyes almost sad looking, and you pulled your head back from the window, trying to figure what was going on.

"Dean, is everything okay?" You inquire, but Dean shakes your question off.

"Everything's fine, I was just enjoying your enthusiasm.  It is pretty isn't it?" He says, changing the subject.

"It's gorgeous Dean. Thank you for taking me up here." You reply.

Your attention once again turns to the aspen trees that were outside your window,  their leaves already a yellowish orange combination. 

Minutes later, Dean pulls onto a gravel road, going slow to not cause dust to fly up. Above you was a canopy of leaves, all in shades of red, and yellow, before opening up into a brilliant meadow surrounded by trees.

Dean pulls to a stop, and you both climb out. You stretch your arms above your head, before taking a deep breath of the crisp air, catching Dean watching you. You were unable to catch the emotion hiding in his vibrant green eyes before he turned away and made his way around the car, standing in front of you. 

His eyes were clouded, and you could sense something was weighing him down. But he was Dean, and no matter how much pushing you did, it would have to be on his terms before he told you.

Suddenly, without notice, he places his hands on your waist, lifting you up and placing you on the hood of the Impala, causing you to squeal. Dean then goes back to the drivers side, joining you up on top. He holds his arm up, and you snuggle into his side, enjoying the smell of the trees around you mixing with his familiar scent of leather and gunpowder.  He wraps his arm tight around you, and the two of you sit that way for a while, enjoying the view in front of you, and the silent company of the man beside you.

You couldn't imagine life without Dean, even though you had only been together for a couple of years. You had met on a Rugaru hunt, and immediately you saw through his tough man exterior, falling for him instantly. Now, you traveled the country with him and his brother, helping them hunt the things most people didn't believe in. 

So relaxed you were almost asleep, you didn't here him at first. But then he spoke again, and you felt your heart drop. You had known something had been wrong, and the tone of his voice confirmed your suspicion. 

"Y/N, please don't hate me." He whispers, and you could hear the tension, and self hatred in his voice.

Without looking up at him, not wanting him to see the tears starting to form in your eyes you answer. "Dean, no matter what, I could never hate you, I love you."

He tips your face up, so his tear filled eyes could see your own, and you knew something was very wrong.

"Dean, what is it?" You ask, not sure you wanted to know the answer.

He breaks eye contact, looking away, torwards a deer peeking out of the trees. "Last night, you were hurt pretty bad. Bad enough that Sam and I thought you were going to die. You wouldn't wake up, and I got scared. I couldn't lose you, you mean too much to me. I would rather go to hell than see you die."

The tears that had been frozen in your eyes, started falling freely as you realized what he was saying. 

"Dean, no, you didn't." You say, hoping you had misunderstood. In your heart you knew it was true, but you needed the affirmation. 

He finally turns to face you again, wiping the tear that had escaped his eye. "I had too, you were laying there, covered in blood, and I couldn't handle it. I knew that if I didn't bring you back,  or have you healed, life wasn't worth living. I couldn't live with you gone."

"How do you think I will feel? Or Sam? When the hell hounds come to get you, again. I would rather be dead than watch you go through that!" You say, climbing off of the Impala, and turning away from Dean.

He jumps down, and grabs your arm, turning you to face him. "Y/N, please don't. Your strong, stronger than me, and when I'm gone, you will be okay.Sam will be too. It might take time, but both of you will move on, live long lives. But please, don't fight this, and me. I don't think I could handle that."

You take a deep breath, calming yourself down. You knew Dean, knew that he would always put everyone before him, that he thought he wasn't worthy. It broke your heart, but you didn't want to spend your last bit of time with him fighting.

"How long?" You ask quietly. 

He wraps you in a hug, his chin on the top of your head, and you melt in his embrace,  wishing it didn't have a time limit.

"One year." He replies, and you wince. One year, that was no time at all, it would be gone before you knew it. 

Leaning your head back, you smile weakly at him, to let him know, that no matter what, you would be by his side. He kisses your forehead, relieved that you understood. But what he didn't know is that you were already planning in your head.

As he walked you back to your side of the Impala, you promised yourself that you would make this year perfect for him, at least, until you could figure a way to save him.


End file.
